Conventionally, semiconductor wafers (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) are stuck with a protective sheet for protecting circuit surface thereof, and stuck with a heat sensitive adhesive sheet on the rear surface or front surface thereof.
As a sheet sticking method described above, the following methods are known. That is, using a raw strip sheet in which plane-shape sheets corresponding to the shape of the wafer are temporarily stuck on a release liner, the sheet is peeled off from the release liner with a peel plate, and then stuck onto the wafer; or using a raw strip sheet in which a strip of sheet is temporarily stuck on a strip of release liner, the sheet is peeled off from the release liner, stuck onto a wafer, and then cut off along the periphery of the wafer, thus the sheet is stuck onto the wafer (refer to, for example, patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2919938